


Do You Know You're Not Real?

by mizori



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizori/pseuds/mizori
Summary: This is a poem I wrote with Lydia and Stiles in mind.  There more info inside, and this is the first official thing I've posted on this site, but that's basically all it is. Check it out if you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was watching season 6 of teen wolf and that moment in episode 4 where Lydia was tearing the wallpaper off and Claudia grabbed her hand hard enough that Lydia told her, “you’re hurting me” happened and I immediately thought ‘do you know you’re not real?!?’ And I liked that sentence so I wrote it down telling myself I’d do something with it later. Fast forward to later while I was browsing on the tumblr and came across the promo with Lydia looking so broken at not having any info on Stiles, and I ended up writing this poem. It’s not great and probably doesn’t make much sense but it’s the first fandom related thing I’ve ever wrote and finished so here it is. Also side note that I posted this on tumblr first but I figured I'd post it here too as my first official work.

Do you know you’re not real?  
Just a glimpse of a dream I once had in the past.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
A shadow of a choice that once was my last.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
A simple pause in my heart as I continue on.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
Just the final fading notes of my last song.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
Because I can feel you with every inch of my soul.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
I think that I might need you to be whole.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
Because I really need you to be.  
Do you know you’re not real?  
Why are you so real to me?

So that’s it I hope you liked it. I tried to tag all the right stuff so I hope I didn’t miss anything. I’m still getting used to this thing.


End file.
